narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ryūka - Orochimaru's Genetic Material
Questions 1. Please indicate the Dōjutsu or genetic DNA you are intending to transplant to your character. : The genetic material I'd like to transfer for my character is 's genetic material. 2. Why are you giving them this transplant? How will they obtain it? : This transplant is being given to them due to being part of a certain mission that my character had to complete. While the transferring process wasn't exactly part of the plan, it turned out to be beneficial for her in a wide variety of ways. While it, in particular, increased the scale and versatility of her abilities, it also allowed her to gain awareness of the goals she wished to achieve in life and gave her the motivation to break away from the internal confinement she imposed on herself prior to this. : Ryūka is an ANBU of - a minor village. Due to this, they impose extreme strictness in their talented Shinobi to perform their tasks with diligence and fill it to the absolute end. As a method to gain more knowledge and hopefully equal out the playing field between themselves and other Shinobi villages such as Konohagakure, Ishigakure desired to find Orochimaru's research labs and put the content within them to test. Ryūka was the Shinobi assigned to this task, and she would go to the location of Orochimaru's lab which possessed the test subjects for his experimentation. This would be done after negotiations with the elders of Konohagakure at the time, who gave her the thumbs up to head into the said area with nobody else's knowledge, only after ensuring that Ishigakure would not, in any way, shape or form utilize the knowledge against them. Reaching the area, Ryūka began to scavenge out for possible information. Interestingly enough, Ryūka found something a tad bit more than information. What she did find was something she later described as a "trace" by Orochimaru. Similar to that found by found in his advents to become more like his former master, Ryūka found one within this laboratory. The trace appeared to be a white, slime-like substance that was in a test tube. Ryūka, through deduction, assumed that this "trace" was going to be used by Orochimaru for a certain experiment, but he never got the chance to conduct it within this laboratory. Nonetheless, Ryūka took this opportunity in hand. Combined with some obscure processes documented within the laboratory, she followed them to the letter and transplanted this material within her body through advanced surgical skills taught to her within the ANBU. As a direct result of this, she was capable of successfully implanting the genetic material within her. Having a newfound confidence in her own power, Ryūka soon defected from Ishigakure and became a Missing-nin. However, Konohagakure relayed information to Ishigakure that she was killed in action instead, allowing her to not be pursued by them. 3. Briefly summarize their capabilities and abilities using the transplant. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : '''The capabilities of Orochimaru's genetic material range far and wide. Being primarily composed of his chakra, Ryūka is capable of accessing a wide variety of knowledge and memories that Orochimaru possessed during his lifetime. Furthermore, it also provides her with the capability to morph her own physiology to mimic some aspects of the Power of the White Snake, but to an evidently lesser extent. She is capable of summoning snakes, manipulating them from her body and even morphing her own physiology to achieve this effects. Also, her chakra gains some influence from Orochimaru, giving it much more power, while also making it appear corrupt. Using this in combination with her own abilities gives her a significant amount of power. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : The most evident weakness of Ryūka's transferred abilities are the fact that they aren't hers. Despite Orochimaru being prevalent in her subconscious, all he does at this point of time is manipulate her. Therefore, he gives little indication to the nature of the abilities, making her figure it out for herself. Furthermore, if exerted to a point of no return, Ryūka's body is slowly possessed more and more by Orochimaru. Eventually, in a similar fashion to Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru may awaken from the genetic material within Ryūka as a separate entity. ''' 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if the transplant is approved? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : '''My plans are primarily to demonstrate the capabilities of Orochimaru within the Fanon Canon, despite only being a small fraction of his power. Ryūka will utilize Orochimaru's abilities far less openly than Orochimaru did - once again due to lack of understanding. Instead, Ryūka will be highly subtle and intelligent in its usage. She will utilize them as conventional Shinobi skills, rather than characterize her fighting style around them. While primarily relying on Orochimaru's snake powers for combat-related purposes, Ryūka will also exploit Orochimaru's knowledge in order to become closer in achieving her own goals. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:51, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications